Apathetic Coup d'Etat (Episode 04)
Apathetic Coup d'Etat (無気力クーデター Mukiryoku Kūdetā) is the fourth episode of Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku. It aired officially in Japan on April 27th, 2015. Outline : After Eruna lost to Seisa, she lost her status as a temporary member of the going-home club and once again became clubless. However, since there were no more clubs who would let her in, Eruna resolved to form a new one. In order to gain members, Eruna aims to compete against other first-years in the Rookie Battle and begins a special training course for beginners, guided by the drama club.http://mikagura-gakuen.com/story_04.html Summary :The episode starts with Yuto's dream about his little brother. He talked about how his little brother was the type who naturally gained friends while he was the exact opposite. This led to his little brother being taken away by their mother after their parents' divorce. Yuto then came to the conclusion that in order to not be left alone ever again, he had to act like a Yuto Akama that anyone would like, fooling even himself in the process. :Meanwhile, Eruna herself has another perverted dream regarding Seisa, and Kurumi gave her a rude awakening for it. After being reminded that her stay in the mansion was going to be deducted from her points, Eruna became fired up to start training for the Rookie battle. Unfortunately, she can't get her ability to work properly, and so she lost her practice battle with Himi. The Drama club came to check up on her, and Nyamirin suggested that they hold a special training regimen for the first years in preparation for the Rookie battle, to which Eruna agreed. :The training, dubbed the "After-School Six", started without a hitch and everyone's eccentricities were highlighted. One day, while eating lunch, the drama club members started talking about Super Miracle Man, which, coincidentally, was the favorite show of Yuto and his little brother when they were young. This caused Yuto to become upset all of a sudden and leave the room, much to the confusion of the drama club members and Eruna. :The day before the Rookie battle, Shigure served as the MC for the event and introduced the tournament brackets. It was revealed that Eruna's first opponent will be Katai, so she and the After-School Six members decided to review everything they've learned before the tournament. Meanwhile, Yuto is off alone by the forest lake, where Seisa joined him and they had a meaningful conversation about the past. :Later, Yuto entered the club room and found Eruna alone there. He mused that the After-School Six will soon be disbanded and that he's not good with stuff like goodbyes. He then asked Eruna why she didn't leave him even though she knew he's been acting all along, to which she replied that she'd still be his friend even after knowing about his acting. She mentions that the rest of the drama club members knew all along as well, much to Yuto's shock. Just as she says it, the other drama club members entered the room and started preparations for the disbanding party, while Yuto realizes that he wasn't as alone as he had always thought he was. :It's the first day of the Rookie battle and Sadamatsu and Seisa (though she denied being curious) came to watch Eruna's battle against Katai. After a long and enjoyable battle, where Katai revealed her own ability, Cutie Ink, Eruna managed to activate her ability with one crystal left and defeat Katai. Gallery Ep4_1.PNG Ep4_2.PNG Ep4_3.PNG Ep4_4.PNG Epi04-01.jpg Ep4_5.PNG Ep4_6.PNG Ep4_7.PNG Ep4_8.PNG Ep4_9.PNG Ep4_10.PNG Epi04-02.jpg Epi04-03.jpg Ep4_11.PNG Ep4_12.PNG Epi04-04.jpg Ep4_13.PNG Ep4_14.PNG Ep4_15.PNG Ep4_16.PNG Ep4_17.PNG Ep4_18.PNG Ep4_19.PNG Ep4_20.PNG Ep4_21.PNG Ep4_22.PNG Ep4_23.PNG Ep4_24.PNG Ep4_25.PNG Ep4_26.PNG Ep4_27.PNG Ep4_30.PNG Ep4_31.PNG Epi04-05.jpg Ep4_32.PNG Ep4_33.PNG Ep4_34.PNG Ep4_35.PNG Ep4_36.PNG Ep4_37.PNG Ep4_38.PNG Ep4_39.PNG Ep4_40.PNG Ep4_41.PNG Ep4_42.PNG Ep4_43.PNG Ep4_44.PNG Epi04-06.jpg Ep4_45.PNG Ep4_46.PNG Ep4_47.PNG Ep4_48.PNG Ep4_49.PNG Ep4_50.PNG Ep4_51.PNG Ep4_52.PNG Ep4-eyecatch1.png|Eyecatch #1 illustrated by Akina. Ep4-eyecatch2.png|Eyecatch #2 illustrated by Akina. Differences from other written media * Yuto’s past is put in the first part of the second chapter of the novel and in the middle of Yuto and Asuhi’s simulation battle in the manga. However, it serves as a prelude in the anime. * Himi and Eruna’s simulation battle was originally merged with Yuto and Asuhi’s battle in the previous episode in the novel and manga * Eruna originally noticed Yuto’s acting first in the cafeteria. * The Houkago Six has different alias names in the anime, such as ‘Houkago Red’ for Yuto and 'Houkago Private’ for Usamaru. In the written media, this was made for naming their group. In the anime, this was done for a play which also counted as a battle training and is expanded. * Eruna doesn’t stay in Seisa’s mansion in the novel and manga. * The presentation of highly-voted students for the Rookie Battle such as Asuhi, Haruka, and Eruna are not included in the anime. The expectation points is also omitted. * Eruna originally went to the technical meeting with Tonkyun only. In the anime, all the Houkago Six members minus Yuto are present. * Yuto’s interaction with Seisa is expanded from his inner monologue from the novel. And the place where they talked was originally was the place where Yuto and Nyamirin met for the first time. * Yuto’s acting problem and his aftermath are not depicted as dramatically as in the written media. * Tonkyun's real face was originally shown. * Asuhi and Yuto’s interaction before the Rookie Battle was not present in the written media. * Sadamatsu and Seisa were originally present in the technical meeting and not in Eruna and Katai’s battle. * Eruna and Katai’s battle, especially Katai’s Cutie Ink, is depicted in a slightly different yet more detailed manner. Trivia *The title was taken from the second song of the series as well as the second chapter and title of the second novel. *The story in this episode was adapted from the second to the last chapter of the novel or the third to the last chapter of the second manga volume and the first five chapters of the third manga volume, although it borrowed some elements from the previous and next chapters and added some scenes to differentiate it from its written media counterparts. *At one point during Eruna and Katai's battle, their crystals are suddenly switched. This is likely an oversight error. See also *List of Episodes *Spiritless Coup d'Etat *Volume 2 *Volume 3 References Category:Episodes